User blog:Itsphantomgamer/Bss- Just another mountain tale (Mountain 66)
This is diffrent from the game itself, bee swarm simulator. Also, please "bee" aware that I'm not a writer nor have good grammar... and spelling so that's what you will expect... This is in third person. Comment down if I accidentaly made it first person. Chapter 1: The new mountain "How long before we arrive at the new mountain?" Zach asked. Zach was going to a new mountain for beekeeping with Onett, Trigger, Manta, Midnight, Beeperson, and the bears. "It's down the hill," Onett, who was driving the large bus answered. "Yeah, that's what you always say," Trigger growled, petting his 50 rage bees. "Forty-eight hours ago, that's also what you said when Manta asked." "Ok, jeez." Onett sighed. "It's supposed to be a one hour trip but the traffic jam made it a 120 hour trip." "It's been 119 hours!" Beeperson shouted. "So we have an hour left!" "No, because I must drive to a gas station," Onett snapped. "So in total, that'll take one hundred hours minus twenty hours...plus one hour extra." Everybody except Onett groaned. After a long time, everybody was at the new moutain. "Welcome to mountain 66," Onett smiled. "w h a t i s t h a t." Manta snapped. The place was dark, with the gifted bees as the only light. There were hissing and growling noises. and there was no one else in sight. The hives were dusty and only took us 10 hours to clean them up. There were bones around the mountain which we must clean up, and finally, there was only one field- the cactus field for some weird reason. "Actually, I think it's perfect for delivering presents!" Bee bear smiled. "Yeah, and only you and Midnight can see in the pitch dark," Black bear snapped. "So how do I deliver honey jars?" "Time to collect some pollen!" Onett yelled at the cactus field. Sighing, the beekeepers took their porcelain dippers and started collecting pollen. "I can't see my bees!" Trigger complained, collecting the air with his dipper because he thought it was pollen. They barely got any progress. The bees made ability tokens and were all tired because nobody could see them. And Everybody only got one million honey after twenty four hours, and 99% of them was from Midnight. When the honey was poured in Black bear's jar, it only filled up a little, and we do not even have honey for cooking. After around a week, we emptied black bear's honey jar for cooking. However, there weren't treats, scorpions, or anything we can bake so we got honey grilled cactus. After a month, we only filled ONE jar and Midnight, who was the only one contribiuting now, was nuts. "There must be another way to get a lot of honey!" Midnight told everyone. "So now, we break the gate," Midnight pointed to a locked gate that was painted in red, "DO NOT ENTER. OTHERWISE" "I have a bad feeling about this..." Manta shivered. "But if it's the only way then I'll accept." So we called in the beekeepers and bears. Taking a cactus, Midnight smashed it against the gate. It didn't even make a dent. "Let me try," Beeperson offered. He took his demo's bee bomb, placing it on the gate. When the bomb exploded, only a little of the gate cracked. "Sing, little rage bees," Trigger smiled. Suddenly all of Trigger's rage bees started raging and howling extremely loud. After 5 seconds of raging, the gate immediately broke open. And that's when we heard a gunshot. Chapter 2: Behind the gate What was behind the gate really was suprising. There was a book with yellow flowers in it, and porcelain dippers all over the place. There were other beekeepers there too, but... let's just say weren't lucky to go back home... At the center there was a bright yellow petal dipper in a glass case filled with...a liquid. The floors were smudged with blood. "Ok..." Onett shivered. "Let's just go back home." Everybody walked to the entrance, finding our bus...gone. "Ok then," Midnight sighed, "I guess we go back." Everybody walked back to the gate, but when we entered it, the gate locked behind us, even if we broke it, which was weird. We all sighed at stared in front of us. "Hey, cheer up!" Midnight smiled. "AT LEAST THERE'S NOW A WHITE FIELD FOR YOU TO COLLECT POLLEN ON!" In front of us was a fully white field, not the spider field, probably a random one. The white flowers was glowing brightly glowing in front of everyone. "OH YEAH?" Black bear screamed. "HOW CAN THE BEES CONVERT INTO HONEY WITHOUT HIVES?" "CAN YOU NOT SPEAK IN CAPS?" Bee bear yelled. "There must be another way to escape! Calm down!" "There are three walkways including a cave," Zach noted. "So..." Zach scibbled down some notes. It read, ESCAPE PLEZ Walkway 1: Black bear, Zach, Manta Walkway 2: Brown bear, Beeperson, Mother bear, Bee bear Walkway 3: Polar bear, Midnight, Trigger, Sun bear Cave: Onett, Science bear, Panda bear "And then we meet here for our discoveries, ok?" Zach concluded. Everybody else agreed silently with unision and walked to where they would go toghether. Chapter 3: Walkway 1, part 1 Black bear walked quietly with Zach and Manta at the first walkway. It was a hill, and on the top was another large gate with a broken bee model on top. "We must get this door open," Zach remarked. He immediately called and entered his giant red robot. With the giant, shiny blaster, the door opened immediately. There was giant dandelions and sunflowers on the ground, and there was a glowing red light at an extremely far distance, which was kind of uncanny. Manta was fast, so he arrived there in a second while he heard the sound of running behind him. "Look what I found!" Manta announced. He pointed at a red aura. Inside the aura was a floating egg. "Science bear would've known what this is," Black bear growled. "But I mean, we can turn right and see what's there!" Everybody turned right. It was a large and dark walkway. Everyone entered and started walking in silence. "Ow!" Black bear yelled as he could not see and bumped into a wall. "Is the walkway going left or right?" Zach asked loudly in the darkness. "Also, where's Manta?" There wasn't any response. "Here, I think I can use my robot's flashlight!" Zach yelled. He looked around to see where was the button was for the flashlight, but he didin't find it. "I think it's this one!" Zach cheered. He pressed the button. Immediately, a large missle shot out of the robot's arm. Black bear saw the missle, ran left (or is it right) and hit another wall. "Oh, you almost killed me!" Black bear raged. "And I bumped into another wall!" "Hey, at least you didin't get hit by the missles, be happy." Zach snapped. "Wait here. I'll go find Midnight at walkway three for the flashlight." Black bear sighed. Zach exited walkway one, than ran as fast as he can in his robot suit to walkway three, where everybody was talking. "Midnight!" Zach yelled. "Can you find the flashlight button for the robot suit?" "Sure thing," Midnight accepted. He looked around at the buttons and pressed the right one. "Oh no..." Midnight paused suddenly. "Oh, don't say the flashlight's out of batteries!" Zach snapped. "No, it's much worse...you logged out of your Trivago account," Midnight snickered. "But yeah, it's out of batteries. But I'll let science bear make some." Midnight ran into the cave where science bear took some hours to make some batteries. Midnight came back to walkway three, with new batteries. "Thanks!" Zach thanked. He checked his flashlight button. It worked. Happy, Zach dashed into walkway one, inside the dark alleyway. "Black bear? Did you find Manta?" Zach boomed with his flashlight on, a little nervous. But...there was no response. Zach carefully walked to the place where black bear almost got hit by the missles and got hit by the wall. But...there was nobody. No answer. Except for black bear's backpack with blood on it. Chapter 4: Walkway 2, part 1 "Great, I'm surrounded with bears," Beeperson sighed as they were in walkway two. "I better thank Zach for that." Bee bear felt offended. Mother bear was suprised. Black bear was chill. "I'm important for delivering presents!" Bee bear yelled. "Otherwise you couldn't get that cutie festive bee." Beeperson gulped a little. The bees were back at the hives, waiting for everyone to come back. "Yeah, and without me, you couldn't have gotten your gifted bicious vee!" Mother bear shrieked. "Well I'm more important!" Bee bear snapped. "Well you're a traveling bear! You're gonna sit out in any basketball game!" Mother bear snapped back. "Oh yeah, you're added in the 2018.07.11 update!" Bee bear yelled. "Lame. Also who cares about basketball! We're on a MOUNTAIN." "Royal jelly's awesome." Brown bear lazily cheered. Everybody stopped. "Let's just check and see what's going on," Beeperson sighed. Everyone walked into an abandonned shop. Inside was rusted items on the shelves, ripped wallpaper, and rubbish all over the floor. Bee bear opened the cash register and found rusted coins inside. However at the end of the drawer was an extremely shiny golden coin that glimmered in the darkness. It was a little red the other side, however. Mother bear let brown bear put it into his backpack. "I suppose there must be a secret hallway," Brown bear proposed, walking. He accidentaly hit a wall, and immediately, it crashed on the other side, revealing a dark maze. "Ok, do we split up or go toghether?" Beeperson asked. "I'd say we split up," bee bear answered. "I don't want mother bear offending me." Everybody else agreed, and they each took a path they wanted and discussed a meeting place. After a couple of steps, Beeperson was extremely scared and went to the meeting place and waited. He saw Zach running to walkway one from the rusty window. Beeperson was...so busy looking out the window he didin't notice someone behind him. "Beeperson!" A voice cried. "That must be bee bear," Beeperson cheered, turning around. And that's when he saw a bear with red eyes and blood all over his body. And then the bear took away Beeperson. Chapter 5: Walkway 3, part 1 Midnight and Trigger happily skipped into walkway three toghether, talking about any treasure they might be able to find, while sun bear and polar bear are slowly walking talking about any doom they might meet. "Let's go check what's there!" Midnight yelled, pointing to a forest. The trees were dead and they were blocking the way. Howling sounds echoed through the forest. Sun bear took his staff and pointed at the forest. Immediately, it was morning. However it was still pretty dark. As everyone walked into the forest, they realized crossing the path was much harder than usual. Not just there were trees, there were also traps all over the place. There were bear traps, bee traps, tool traps, and some random suprises. "Don't touch anything," Trigger advised. They did not. "Look where you're going," Trigger announced. They did not. Well, except for sun bear, who almost walked off a cliff. However, some traps would randomly attack you no matter what. There were some venus beekeepertraps that tried to digest you and some wolves that will not stop attacking you. "It's an ambush!" polar bear screamed. There was around 50 wolves trying to gobble up the beekeepers. "STOP IT!" Trigger yelled, breathing fire to burn the wolves with sun bear. Polar bear poured boiling water and burning oil on the wolves, and Midnight used his shadow sword and made some wolves turn into pure shadows. After fighting for around an hour, the rest of the wolves gave up and left. "That was a close call," Midnight choked. "And hey, what's this?" Everyone turned to where Midnight was looking at. There was a note on the ground. It looked kind of like...Manta's writing...and it wrote, "I'm watching you..." "Well, I'm sure starving after this fight!" Sun bear wheezed. "How about some thick smoothies?" Polar bear beamed. "I can't find strawberries but I see that this pumpkin..." "NO!" Midnight yelled. But it was too late. Polar bear cut the pumkin in half. Immediately, a claw grabbed him, sun bear, and Midnight and trapped them inside the pumpkin. And that's when Trigger heard a loud yell inside the pumpkin. Chapter 6: The cave, part 1 "It's time for an.... ADVENTURE!" Onett cheered. "I hope I sure will discover exciting modes of science in there," Science bear beamed. "I'd love to do kung-fu fighting!" Panda bear yelled. Everybody dashed inside the cave, extremely happy. The cave was fully dark, and hissing echoed through the cave, and there is a tiny light at the end of the cave. "Woah! What's that?" Science bear cheered, running to a spot of the cave. It was a blue egg inside a blue aura. And that's when the hissing have gotten louder. It felt much hotter inside the cave, and everyone felt like SOMETHING was watching them. Science bear took his gadgets to try and make a tool. After a couple of seconds, science bear showed everyone else his gadget he made. It was a claw gun, and the claw had many spikes on it and was detatchable, and the gun was filled with some rare, fresh goo. Science bear controled the claw to go through the aura safely, taking the bright blue egg. "Wow! You really know how to get that egg!" Panda bear complimented. "Thanks!" Science bear snickered. "And...what's that fire over there?" And right in front of everyone was a burning fire, spreading around the cave. "Oh jeez!" Onett screamed. He immediately put a fire mask. Science bear copied Onett and also wore a fire mask. "Hey, I can't fight fire!" Panda bear complained loudly. "Well, make your own!" Science bear screamed. "Fine," Onett sighed. He turned his fire mask into a bubble mask. Onett sprayed the hose of the bubble mask to the fire. The fire immediately disappeared. After a minute of happiness, there was another fire, a much larger one, cornering everyone. Onett and science bear used the hose and tried their best to extenguish the fire. "I think it's...FIRE ANTS!" Panda bear cheered. "NO SPRINKLER WILL EXTENGUISH THEM!" He immediately got into a fight with the fire ants in the cave. After what seemed a long time, the cave was cleared and everyone continued walking. There were still hissing sounds. "A cave monster!!!" Panda bear yelled in shock when he saw what was crawling in the dark. "Ugh, only beekeepers can fight that!" Onett screamed in frustration. "Uhh...aren't you a beekeeper yourself?" Panda bear asked weirdly. "I'M A DEV!" Onett shouted. But nobody payed attention to the cave monster anymore. And that's when the cave monster started the attack. Chapter 7: Revived from the dead Everyone finished exploring the walkway. The only people that was in the meeting place was mother bear, bee bear, Zach, Trigger, and science bear. Everybody explained why the other people were missing. "This is a tragedy!" Zach yelled with his robot suit megaphone. "Well, Beeperson and brown bear are GONE!!!" Mother bear yelled. "And the rest of them are stuck in pumpkins!" Trigger screamed. "And panda bear and Onett didn't notice the cave monsters!" Science bear laughed. "It's...not funny." Zach snapped at science bear. "I think we need more people to help us," Trigger noted. "Yeah, the skeletons? They'd be helpful," Bee bear snapped loudly. "Actually, I have something for that," Science bear cheered. He took out two potions. They were reviving potions. "Actually, I have a better idea," Zach beamed. "We can save it so if we die..." "Too late!" Science bear snapped, pouring them on two random skeletons. "Why..." Mother bear gasped. Then something weird happened. The two skeletons are floating in the air. Their body turned red, then a blue and red aura was around their body, then a porcelain dipper and porcelain hive appeared, and right in front of us were two beekeepers. "Wow! I'm revived!" The first one cheered. "Thanks! Well I'm Tacoman!" "Wow, you people alomst took our lives..." Zach groaned. "Umm...I was being sarcastic..." Tacoman paused, scared. "Hi! I'm Ninjakitty!" The other one introduced. "Now...what are we doing?" Tacoman asked. "I'd say we search for everyone that's missing," Zach answered. Everybody agreed. Before they left to walkway one, everybody did a mini party. "It was that I wanted to find a place for beekeeping," Tacoman started. "And then there was a monster..." "Umm...guys? I'm worried about everyone else..." Zach paused. "Fine, let's go," Trigger snapped. Zach was nervous and happy, but also have a feeling that something is going on behind... Chapter 8: Search for the missing "Ooh! another egg!" Science bear beamed, pointing at the red egg inside the red aura. He took his weird looking claw gun again and grabbed the red egg. "Don't do that!" Ninjakitty yelled. "The red and the blue eggs are the power of this base. Now at leat we have the blue egg, this place is still safe..." "Whoops..." Science bear gulped. He showed Ninjakitty the blue egg. "NO!" Ninjakitty yelled. Nothing happened for a while. "Ok, it's a LONG TERM EFFECT." Ninjakitty finally snapped. "Now let's go!" Everyone followed Zach into the dark walkway with his flashlight on. "So I was walking..." Zach breathed. "And then I saw... THIS." Zach pointed in front of him. Instead of black bear's backpack with blood on it, there was a bloody note with a skeleton beside it. The note wrote: "I'm watching you..." "Wait a split second!" Trigger yelled. "That's the exact same note as what I received at walkway three!" After the clue, everyone walked to walkway two. Inside the shop was smudges of blood on the window. "So that's where Beeperson must've disappeared," Bee bear shivered, pointing at the rusted window with blood. "None of us even knows where he is!" Everyone followed mother bear and bee bear into the maze. "And brown bear randomly disappeared here," Mother bear sighed. "We tried finding him, and...oh? What's that?" She found a rolled-up bristol board in front of her. As she unraveled it, there was a message in bloody letters, and it wrote: "I'm watching you..." Ninjakitty looked like she was going to faint. Tacoman just talked about how should we escape. Scared, Trigger lead the group to the large pumpkin. The pumpkin was open, but instead of Midnight, polar bear, and sun bear, inside the pumpkin was a petal that glowed in the dark. "BOO!" A voice yelled. Now this time Ninjakitty did faint. "It's just me...spirit bear." Spirit bear explained, confused of Ninjakitty. "You know, I know a lot about this place. The monuments and..." "Umm...may you excuse us, but we are trying to find our friends who disappeared." Zach pointed out. "You don't want an escape hatch?" Spirit bear asked. "I'm always happy to present my monument..." "What's this spirit petal doing here?" Trigger asked spirit bear, suspiciously. "Oh, I crafted another spirit petal, and I hide my spirit petal inside the pumpkin. Always. It's now a routine." Spirit bear cheered. "Now if you excuse me, I'm tired..." "Did you see any bodies?" Science bear snapped. Spirit bear rubbed her eyes. She stared at us for a while. Then she pulled out a note from her petal bag. "I found it," Spirit bear exclaimed, tired. And on the note, instead of saying "I'm watching you...", like what we expected, it wrote something else. "You're dead." Chapter 9: In search for the...dead Everyone stared at the message in suprise. Spirit bear looked confused. "Why...are you people...so scared?" Spirit bear asked us awkardly. "Uhh...the message...duh." Tacoman gulped. "What's wrong? I thought it was a..." Spirit bear gasped as she saw what was written on the note. Turned out spirit bear didn't even read the note. "Well, we can escape with the monumental escape hatch!" Spirit bear cheered. "Why will we escape without our missing friends?" Ninjakitty asked, as confused as ever. "Aren't they dead?" Science bear snapped. "Like...what do you want? Dead bodies in our kitchen? Fridge?" "Well, I think they are alive...like, how can a note...kill them?" Mother bear snapped. "Well they might die from something else," Trigger argued. Ninjakitty sighed, and walked to walkway 1. Everyone was curious of what he was doing so everyone else followed him to the dark walkway where the note was. But instead of a skeleton and the cringey "I'm watching you" note, there was absolutely nothing. "Let's break this wall," Bee bear suggested, throwing presents with deadly bombs inside. Spirit bear threw petal shurikens. After a while, the group broke part of the stone wall, which actually lead to a comfortable-walking walkway, which lead to a small cave. Tacoman was really suprised seeing that. As the whole group entered the cave, there was a spirit petal. "AHA!" Nijakitty yelled suddenly. "Spirit bear, were you behind all of this?" Spirit bear stared at Ninjakitty and the spirit petal with confusion. "I just wanted to get more spirit petals for beekeepers," Spirit bear explained, a little nervous. "Well, before I died," Ninjakitty started. "I went into the exact same alleyway as we did. I entered the cave. Inside was a petal. Not a spirit one. But I found out that if you combine the red and blue eggs toghether with the petal, it turns into a spirit petal. Now I wanted to sell it, but I never knew the red and blue eggs were something we needed for the power of this whole mountain. Suddenly the whole place went dark, and I don't know how, but...that's a brief intro of how I died. However, Tacoman, my partner who explored with me, died later on but when he went into the cave around a month after my disappearance, he noticed, that there was only a regular petal. So one of you either created a spirit petal to throw us off track or science bear combined the eggs." "Then why is your body at the entrace?" Science bear snapped. "There's something called moving," Zach snapped back. "We didn't go to the cave," Tacoman pointed out. "Didn't you say...Onett disappeared there?" Everyone followed Tacoman into the cave, where science bear last sawn his group. Everyone did some deep reasearching, while Ninjakitty and Tacoman discussed about the spirit petal with spirit bear, who was a little mad for being accused of. "It's either you or science bear. Period." Tacoman concluded. "It's medically impossible that it's someone else." "Science bear had the two eggs..." Spirit bear shrugged. And that's when they hear a loud scream from somewhere in the cave. Tacoman and Ninjakitty zipped to the scene, with spirit bear trying to get some sleep. At the scence, there was the rest of the group arguing, with a cave monster's body in front of them. "I did some research," Science bear announced. "Cave monsters cannot scream. So therefore, it must be Onett or panda bear." Zach and mother bear disagreed on that. Bee bear was neutral. And that's when another scream came. Everyone dashed as fast as they could, looking like they were fighting over a breifcase with money. At the next scence, the moment everyone stopped running, everybody got blinded. Chapter 9: In search for the clues Tacoman was the first to open his eyes again. They were at that cave with the spirit petal on it. He quickly woke up everyone else, a little scared that someone moved them to there. "Well, look what we have here..." A voice snickered. Scared, everyone screamed as loud as they could, turning around. It was just Onett and panda bear. Onett laughed and nudged panda bear, who was holding a laugh. "This is not funny." Zach growled. "Anyways, nice meeting you two. How and why did you bring us here?" Onett snickered, and panda bear did laugh. "I started to use my scissors to try and clip off the legs of the cave monster, that's it." Onett answered. "We brought you here because we have just found...him. Suddenly, a bear walked into the cave. It was brown bear. "I wanted to find you, but there was nobody, so I went to the cave," Brown bear explained to bee bear and mother bear who was extremely suprised. Onett chuckled and walked over to a spot at the wall which looked different than the rest of the wall. Studying it, Onett placed a bubble bomb near t Category:Blog posts